List of programs broadcast by Fox
co-founded the Fox Broadcasting Company, along with media executive Barry Diller.|alt=An old man with a bald head and a black suit, as well as glasses, is standing, smiling.]] The Fox Broadcasting Company, commonly referred to as the Fox network or simply Fox, is an American commercial broadcasting television network owned by the Fox Corporation. Though it was officially launched on October 9, 1986, Fox began its official primetime setup on April 5, 1987, with the series Married... with Children and The Tracey Ullman Show airing that night. As of October 2012, Fox maintains 19.5-hours of programming per week. The animated comedy series The Simpsons is one of Fox's most popular shows, becoming the network's first series to rank among the top 30-highest-rated shows of a television season after its original debut, and is the longest running sitcom, as well as animated series, of all time, contributing to the channel's success. According to Lanford Beard of Entertainment Weekly, "The Simpsons turned Fox from the little network that could into the little network that could not be ignored." The science fiction television series The X-Files also contributed to the network's success, which led to two spin-offs Millennium and The Lone Gunmen. Fox began airing in high-definition on September 12, 2004, with a series of National Football League (NFL) American football games. Fox had a programming block for children titled Fox Kids, which ran from September 8, 1990 to September 7, 2002. Unlike the "three larger networks", which aired primetime programming from 8 to 11 p.m. (EST) Mondays to Saturdays and 7 to 11 p.m. (EST) Sundays, Fox has traditionally avoided programming in the 10 p.m. (EST) time interval, leaving that hour to affiliates to program locally, except for 2-hour finales. On April 21, 2012, Fox celebrated its 25th-anniversary, with a two-hour television special featuring people related to Fox and its shows. It presented Fox's programs 24, American Idol, Cops, Family Guy, Married... with Children, The Simpsons, and The X-Files, among other programs. The network's adult cartoons are listed under the Animation Domination banner, which is a Sunday night programming block. Fox is a full member of the North American Broadcasters Association (NABA) and the National Association of Broadcasters (NAB). Currently broadcast – creator of The Simpsons, Fox's longest running program|alt=A man with shoulder length salt & pepper hair sitting in front of a microphone.]] – creator/star of Family Guy and The Orville|alt=A man with short black hair and a black shirt sitting in front of a microphone, laughing.]] , star of Empire]] , star of Empire]] , lead announcer for Fox's coverage of MLB and the NFL]] Adult animation *''The Simpsons'' (1989) *''Family Guy'' (1999) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2011) Comedies *''Last Man Standing'' (2018) Dramas *''Empire'' (2015) *''The Orville'' (2017) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''The Resident'' (2018) Reality / non-scripted *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2005) *''So You Think You Can Dance'' (2005) *''MasterChef'' (2010) *''MasterChef Junior'' (2013) *''Beat Shazam'' (2017) *''Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back'' (2018) *''The Masked Singer'' (2019) *''Mental Samurai'' (2019) *''Paradise Hotel'' (2003; 2019) *''First Responders Live'' (2019) *''Spin the Wheel'' (2019) *''What Just Happened??! with Fred Savage'' (2019) Awards shows / beauty pageants *''Teen Choice Awards'' (1999) *''Miss Universe'' (2015) *''Miss USA'' (2016) *''iHeartRadio Music Awards'' (2019) News and information *''Fox News Sunday'' (1996) Specials *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' (2011) *''Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade'' (2016) Saturday mornings *''Awesome Planet'' (2014) *''Earth 2050'' (2014) *''Outer Space'' (2014) *''DIY Sci'' (2016) *''Nature Knows Best'' (2016) *''Weird But True'' (2016) Sports *''Fox College Football, which includes: **The Big 10 Championship Game **Saturday Game(s) of the Week (featuring the Pac-12 and Big 12 conferences) **The Pac-12 Championship Game (even numbered years) *Fox College Hoops, which includes: **The Pac-12 Men's Basketball Championship (even numbered years) **Big East Regular Season Men's Basketball **The Big East Men's Basketball Championship *Fox Major League Baseball, which includes: **''MLB Player Poll **The Saturday Game of the Week **Baseball Night in America **The All Star Game **The American League Championship Series (ALCS) (odd numbered years) **The National League Championship Series (NLCS) (even numbered years) **The World Series *''Fox NASCAR, which includes: **The Daytona 500 **The GEICO 500 **The Coca-Cola 600 **Numerous other races (either on Saturday nights or Sunday afternoons) *Fox NFL, which includes: **Fox NFL Sunday'' **''The OT'' **NFC games (and interconference games when the NFC team is the road team) **''Thursday Night Football'' (formerly on NBC and CBS) **The NFC Championship Game **The Super Bowl (every three years) *''Fox Soccer, which includes: **Major League Soccer **FIFA World Cup (once every four years) **Bundesliga *UFC on Fox'' *''Fox USGA, which includes: **The U.S. Open **The U.S. Senior Open **The U.S. Women's Open **The U.S. Amateur Open Talk Shows *RuPaul'' (2019) Upcoming programming Comedy *''Outmatched'' (Midseason 2020) Drama *''BH90210'' (August 7, 2019) *''Prodigal Son'' (September 23, 2019) *''Almost Family'' (October 2, 2019) *''9-1-1: Lone Star'' (January 19, 2020) *''Deputy'' (Midseason 2020) *''Filthy Rich'' (Midseason 2020) *''NeXT'' (Midseason 2020) Reality / non-scripted *''Ultimate Tag'' (Midseason 2020) *''Untitled Neal Brennan talk show'' (TBA) *''Untitled Nick Cannon talk show'' (TBA) Animated *''Bless the Harts'' (September 29, 2019) https://twitter.com/BlessTheHarts/status/1127605922711228418 *''Duncanville'' (Midseason 2020) *''The Great North'' (Midseason 2020) Sports *''WWE SmackDown'' (October 2019) *''XFL'' (February 8, 2020) Scripted order Drama *''93 Til Infinity'' *''The Building'' *''Familiar'' *''The Scroll'' Animated *''Eleven Little Indians'' *''Lil Kev'' *''Buffalo Wings'' *''Lyle & Caroline'' *''Therapy Dog'' *''Gerald's World'' Formerly broadcast Adult animation , creator and lead voice actor of the animated series King of the Hill]] *''Allen Gregory'' (2011) *''American Dad!'' (2005–14, moved to TBS) *''Axe Cop'' (2013, moved to FXX) *''Bordertown'' (2016) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2009–13) *''The Critic'' (1995, moved from ABC) *''Futurama'' (1999–2003, moved to Comedy Central) *''Golan the Insatiable'' (2013–15) *''High School USA!'' (2013) *''King of the Hill'' (1997–2009) *''Lucas Bros. Moving Co.'' (2013–14, moved to FXX) *''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2012) *''The PJs'' (1999–2000, moved to The WB) *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' (2009) *''Son of Zorn'' (2016–17) Children's (Fox Kids/Fox Box/4Kids TV) See Also: Fox Kids, Fox Box, and 4Kids TV (Weekday Afternoons 1991–2001) (Weekday Mornings 1991–99) (Weekend Mornings 1990–2001) *''Action Man'' (2000–02) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1992–93, reruns only) *''The Adrenaline Project'' (2007–08) *''Angela Anaconda'' (2000) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999–2000) *''Alien Racers'' (2005) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001–02) *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' (1994) *''Animaniacs'' (1993–95, moved to Kids' WB) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990–92) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1995–96) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992–95) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2008) *''Beetleborgs Metallix'' (1997–98) *''Beetlejuice'' (1991) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996–97) *''The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' (1999–01) *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' (1999–2000) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (1999–2000) *''Bobby's World'' (1990–98) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1991–92) *''Bratz'' (2005–07) *''Cybersix'' (1999) *''C Bear and Jamal'' (199–97) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2003–04) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2003–05) *''Chaotic'' (2006–08) *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999–2000) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (2000–01) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001–02) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007–08) *''Dinozaurs'' (2000) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1998–99) *''Defenders of Dynatron City'' (1992) *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (2000) *''Dog City'' (1992–95) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993–94) *''Di-Gata Defenders'' (2007–08) *''Eek! the Cat'' (1992–97) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1997) *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' (1998–99) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2004–05) *''Fun House'' (1990–91) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2002–03) *''Funky Cops'' (2003–08) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (2000–01) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998–2000) *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' (2002) *''Goosebumps'' (1995–98) *''George of the Jungle'' (1992) *''Ghostwriter'' (1992) *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' (2005–06) *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' (1993) *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' (1994–96) *''Johnson and Friends'' (1994–96) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002–06) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2001) *''Life with Louie'' (1995–98) *''Little Shop'' (1991–92) *''Little Dracula'' (1991) *''Los Luchadores'' (2001–02) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998–99) *''Martin Mystery'' (2004) *''Masked Rider'' (1995–96, moved to syndication) *''Medabots'' (2001–02) *''The Magician'' (1999) *''Muppet Babies'' (1991–92, reruns only) *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (miniseries) (1996) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1993–95) *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (1998–99) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999–02) *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1995–96) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1998–02) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998–99) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2005–06) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (1992) *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' (1998–99) *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends'' (1991–94) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2001–02) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2005–06) *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book'' (1998) *''Moolah Beach'' (2001) *''NASCAR Racers'' (1999–2001) *''Ned's Newt'' (1998–99) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (1997–98) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999–02) *''One Piece'' (2004–06) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (1998–99) *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' (1990–91) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (1990–91) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992–93) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (1999) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002, moved to ABC Kids) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) *''Pirate Islands'' (2004) *''The Ripping Friends'' (2001–02) *''Red Planet'' (1994) *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' (2001) *''Round the Twist'' (1997) *''Sam & Max: Freelance Police!!!'' (1997–98) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996–98) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (1999–2000) *''Space Goofs'' (1997–99) *''Sonic X'' (2003–06, 2007–08) *''Spider-Man'' (1994–98) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999–2001) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998–99) *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002–03) *''Stickin' Around'' (1997–98) *''Solarman'' (1992–93) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) *''Shaman King'' (2003–05) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992–93) *''Swamp Thing'' (1991–92) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991–95) *''Toonsylvania'' (1998–99) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003–07) *''The Tick'' (1994–96) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1992–95) *''Thunderbirds'' (1994) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990–93) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2001–02) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (2002–03) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002–04) *''Viva Piñata'' (2006–08) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994–98) *''Winx Club'' (2004–08) *''WMAC Masters'' (2003) *''X-Men'' (1992–97) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2006–07) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2007–08) *''Young Hercules'' (1998–99) *''Zazoo U'' (1990–91) Dramas , star of House]] , creator of The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen|alt=A man with white hair is looking and smiling at the camera.]] , star of Glee & '' Scream Queens]] *21 Jump Street'' (1987–90) *''24'' (2001–10; 2014) *''24: Legacy'' (2017) *''413 Hope St.'' (1997–98) *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' (1993–94) *''Against the Law'' (1990–91) *''Alcatraz'' (2012) *''Alien Nation'' (1989–90) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997–2002) *''Almost Human'' (2013–14) *''APB'' (2017) *''The American Embassy'' (2002) *''Backstrom'' (2015) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1990–2000) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1997–2002) *''Bones'' (2005–17) *''Booker'' (1989–90) *''Boston Public'' (2000–04) *''Brimstone'' (1998–99) *''Canterbury's Law'' (2008) *''The Chicago Code'' (2011) *''Class of '96'' (1993) *''Dark Angel'' (2000–02) *''DEA'' (1990) *''Dirty Dozen: The Series'' (1988) *''Dollhouse'' (2009–10) *''Drive'' (2007) *''Encounters'' (1993) *''The Exorcist'' (2016–17) *''Fastlane'' (2002–03) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''Firefly'' (2002) *''The Following'' (2013–15) *''Fortune Hunter'' (1994) *''FreakyLinks'' (2000–01) *''Fringe'' (2008–13) *''Gang Related'' (2014) *''Get Real'' (1999–2000) *''The Gifted'' (2017–19) *''Girls Club'' (2002) *''Glee'' (2009–15) *''Glory Days'' (1990) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Gotham'' (2014–19) *''Gracepoint'' (2014) *''The Great Defender'' (1995) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999–2000) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''The Heights'' (1992) *''House'' (2004–12) *''Houdini & Doyle'' (2016) *''Human Target'' (2010–11) *''The Inside'' (2005) *''The Invaders'' (1995) *''John Doe'' (2002–03) *''Jonny Zero'' (2005) *''The Jury'' (2004) *''Justice'' (2006–07) *''K-Ville'' (2007) *''Keen Eddie'' (2003–04) *''Key West'' (1993) *''Killer Instinct'' (2005) *''Kindred: The Embraced'' (1996) *''L.A. Firefighters'' (1996) *''Lawless'' (1997) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2016–19) *''Lie to Me'' (2009–11) *''Likely Suspects'' (1992–93) *''The Lone Gunmen'' (2001) *''Lone Star'' (2010) *''Love and Betrayal: The Mia Farrow Story'' (1995) *''Lucifer'' (2016–18) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) *''Medicine Ball'' (1995) *''Melrose Place'' (1992–99) *''Mental'' (2009) *''Millennium'' (1996–99) *''Minority Report'' (2015) *''The Mob Doctor'' (2012–13) *''Models Inc.'' (1994–95) *''New Amsterdam'' (2008) *''New York Undercover'' (1994–98) *''North Shore'' (2004–05) *''Night Visions'' (2001) *''The O.C.'' (2003–07) *''Opposite Sex'' (2000) *''The Outsiders'' (1990) *''Pacific Palisades'' (1997) *''Party of Five'' (1994–2000) *''Pasadena'' (2001) *''The Passage'' (2019) *''Past Life'' (2010) *''Point Pleasant'' (2005) *''Profit'' (1996) *''Pitch'' (2016) *''Proven Innocent'' (2019) *''Rake'' (2014) *''Red Band Society'' (2014–15) *''Reunion'' (2005) *''Roar'' (1997) *''Rosewood'' (2015–17) *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' (1999) *''Scream Queens'' (2015–16) *''Second Chance'' (2016) *''Shots Fired'' (2017) *''Sightings'' (1992–93) *''Significant Others'' (1998) *''Skin'' (2003) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (2013–17) *''Sliders'' (1995–98) *''South Central'' (1994) *''Space: Above and Beyond'' (1995–96) *''Standoff'' (2006–07) *''Star'' (2016–19) *''Strange Luck'' (1995–96) *''The Street'' (2000) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008–09) *''Terra Nova'' (2011) *''The X-Files'' (1993–2002; 2016; 2018) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999–2000) *''TriBeCa'' (1993) *''Touch'' (2012–13) *''Tru Calling'' (2003–05) *''Vanished'' (2006) *''The Visitor'' (1997–98) *''VR.5'' (1995) *''Wayward Pines'' (2015–16) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''Werewolf'' (1987–88) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) Game shows *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' (2007–09, 2015) (moved to Nickelodeon) *''Banzai'' (2003) *''Big Deal'' (1996) *''Boom!'' (2015) *''Bullseye'' (2015) *''The Chamber'' (2002) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2007–09) *''Family Double Dare'' (1988) *''Fun House'' (1990–91) *''Greed'' (1999–2000) *''Guinness World Records Primetime'' (1998–2001) *''Hole in the Wall'' (2008–09) *''It's Your Chance of a Lifetime'' (2000) *''Love Connection'' (2017–18) *''Million Dollar Money Drop'' (2010–11) *''The Moment of Truth'' (2008) *''The Rich List'' (2006) *''Riot'' (2014) *''Take Me Out'' (2012) Late night , host of The Late Show, the first nightly program on Fox]] *''The Chevy Chase Show'' (1993) *''The Late Show'' (1986–87; 1988) *''House of Buggin''' (1995) *''MADtv'' (1995–2009) *''Saturday Night Special'' (1996) *''Talkshow with Spike Feresten'' (2006–09) *''The Wanda Sykes Show'' (2009–10) *''The Wilton North Report'' (1987–88) *''Animation Domination High-Def'' (2013–16) * Party Over Here (2016) Reality shows and talent competitions , creator and host of America's Most Wanted which ran for 23 years|alt=An old man is standing, walking, and smiling, wearing a gray suit with a tie.]] *''30 Seconds to Fame'' (2002–03) *''American Grit'' (2016–17) *''American High'' (2000) *''American Idol'' (2002–16) (Moved to ABC) *''American Juniors'' (2003) *''America's Most Wanted'' (1988–2011) *''Anchorwoman'' (2007) *''Beyond Tomorrow'' (1988–90) *''Boot Camp'' (2001) *''Buried Treasure'' (2011) *''The Casino'' (2004) *''Celebrity Duets'' (2006) *''The Choice'' (2012) *''Cops'' (1989–2013) *''The Complex: Malibu'' (2004) *''Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey'' (2014) *''Coupled'' (2016) *''Does Someone Have to Go?'' (2013) *''Forever Eden'' (2004) *''The F Word'' (2017) *''The Four: Battle for Stardom'' (2018) *''Home Free'' (2015–16) *''Hotel Hell'' (2012–16) *''I Wanna Marry "Harry"'' (2014) *''Invasion of the Hidden Cameras'' (2002) *''Joe Millionaire'' (2003–04) *''Kicking & Screaming'' (2017) *''Kitchen Nightmares'' (2007–14) *''Knock Knock Live'' (2015) *''The Littlest Groom'' (2004) *''Love Cruise'' (2001) *''Married by America'' (2003) *''Mobbed'' (2011–13) *''More to Love'' (2009) *''Mr. Personality'' (2003) *''Murder in Small Town X'' (2001) *''My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss'' (2004) *''My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiance'' (2003) *''My Kitchen Rules'' (2017) *''Nanny 911'' (2004–07) *''Nashville'' (2007) *''The Next Great American Band'' (2007) *''On the Lot'' (2007) *''Playing It Straight'' (2004) *''The Princes of Malibu'' (2005) *''Q'Viva! The Chosen'' (2012) *''The Rebel Billionaire: Branson's Quest for the Best'' (2004) *''Renovate My Family'' (2004–05) *''The Reporters'' (1988–90) *''Riot'' (2014) *''Showtime at the Apollo'' (2016–17 as a series of specials, 2018 as a regular series) *''The Simple Life'' (2003–05) *''Skating with Celebrities'' (2006) *''Superhuman'' (2016–17) *''The Swan'' (2004) *''Temptation Island'' (2001–03) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (1989–92) *''Trading Spouses'' (2004–07) *''Unan1mous'' (2006) *''Utopia'' (2014) *''World Idol'' (2003–04) *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' (1998–2002) *''World's Funniest Fails'' (2015) *''The X Factor'' (2011–13) *''You the Jury'' (2017) Sitcoms , star of the sitcom Married... with Children]] , star of New Girl]] *''Action'' (1999) *''Ally'' (1999) *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2002–03) *''Arrested Development'' (2003–06; picked up by Netflix in 2013) *''Ask Harriet'' (1998) *''Babes'' (1990–91) *''Back to You'' (2007–08) *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1993–94) *''Ben and Kate'' (2012–13) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2001–06) *''Between Brothers'' (1997–98) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992) *''Boys Will Be Boys'' (1987–89) *''Breaking In'' (2011–12) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2013–18) (Moved to NBC) *''Brothers'' (2009) *''Charlie Hoover'' (1991) *''The Cool Kids'' (2018–19) *''Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life'' (2016) *''Costello'' (1998) *''Cracking Up'' (2004) *''The Crew'' (1995–96) *''Daddy Dearest'' (1993) *''Dads'' (2013–14) *''Damon'' (1998) *''Danger Theatre'' (1993) *''Do Not Disturb'' (2008) *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' (1987) *''Down the Shore'' (1992–93) *''Drexell's Class'' (1991–92) *''Duet'' (1987–89) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Flying Blind'' (1992–93) *''Free Ride'' (2006) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1994–95) *''Get a Life'' (1990–92) *''Get Smart'' (1995) *''Getting Personal'' (1998) *''Ghosted'' (2017–18) *''Good Grief'' (1990–91) *''The Goodwin Games'' (2013) *''Grandfathered'' (2015–16) *''Great Scott!'' (1992) *''Greg the Bunny'' (2002) *''The Grinder'' (2015–16) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001–02) (Moved to The WB) *''Happy Hour'' (2006) *''Hardball'' (1994) *''Herman's Head'' (1991–94) *''Holding the Baby'' (1998) *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' (2011–12) *''It's Garry Shandling's Show'' (1988–90) *''Karen's Song'' (1987) *''Kitchen Confidential'' (2005) *''The Last Frontier'' (1996) *''The Last Man on Earth'' (2015–18) *''LA to Vegas'' (2018) *''Life on a Stick'' (2005) *''Living in Captivity'' (1998) *''Living Single'' (1993–98) *''Local Heroes'' (1996) *''The Loop'' (2006–07) *''Love and Marriage'' (1996) *''Luis'' (2003) *''Lush Life'' (1996) *''Making History'' (2017) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000–06) *''Married... with Children'' (1987–97) *''Martin'' (1992–97) *''Method & Red'' (2004) *''The Mick'' (2017–18) *''The Mindy Project'' (2012–15) (Moved to Hulu) *''A Minute with Stan Hooper'' (2003) *''Misery Loves Company'' (1995) *''Molloy'' (1990) *''Monty'' (1994) *''Mr. President'' (1987–88) *''Mulaney'' (2014–15) *''My Wildest Dreams'' (1995) *''Ned and Stacey'' (1995–97) *''New Girl'' (2011–18) *''The New Adventures of Beans Baxter'' (1987) *''Normal, Ohio'' (2000) *''Oliver Beene'' (2003–04) *''Open House'' (1989–90) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (1990–93) *''Partners'' (1995–96) *''Party Girl'' (1996) *''Pauly'' (1997) *''The Pitts'' (2003) *''The Preston Episodes'' (1995) *''Quintuplets'' (2004–05) *''Rachel Gunn, R.N.'' (1992) *''Raising Hope'' (2010–14) *''Rel'' (2018–19) *''The Return of Jezebel James'' (2008) *''Roc'' (1991–94) *''Running Wilde'' (2010) *''Second Chance'' (1987–88) *''Shaky Ground'' (1992–93) *''The Sinbad Show'' (1993–94) *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) *''Stacked'' (2005–06) *''Stand by Your Man'' (1992) *''Surviving Jack'' (2014) *''That '70s Show'' (1998–2006) *''That '80s Show'' (2002) *''The Tick'' (2001–02) *'''Til Death'' (2006–10) *''Titus'' (2000–02) *''Too Something'' (1995–96) *''Top of the Heap'' (1991) *''Traffic Light'' (2011) *''True Colors'' (1990–92) *''Undeclared'' (2001–02) *''Unhitched'' (2008) *''Vinnie & Bobby'' (1992) *''Wanda at Large'' (2003) *''The War at Home'' (2005–07) *''Weird Loners'' (2015) *''Wild Oats'' (1994) *''The Winner'' (2007) *''Women in Prison'' (1987) *''Woops!'' (1992) Sports *''Celebrity Boxing'' (2002) *''Cotton Bowl Classic'' (1999–2014) *''Formula One Racing'' (2007–12) *''Man vs. Beast'' (2003–04) *''NHL on Fox'' (1994–99) *''Saturday Night's Main Event'' (1992) Variety and sketch comedy , creator and star of The Tracey Ullman Show]] *''The Ben Stiller Show'' (1992–93) *''Comic Strip Live'' (1989–94) *''Cedric the Entertainer Presents'' (2002–03) *''The Edge'' (1992–93) *''In Living Color'' (1990–94) *''In the Flow with Affion Crockett'' (2011) *''Haywire'' (1990–91) *''Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show'' (2005) *''Osbournes Reloaded'' (2009) *''Townsend Television'' (1993) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1987–90) References General *McNeil, Alex (1996). Total Television (4th ed). New York: Penguin Books. . *Brooks, Tim; Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . Specific External links *List of programs broadcast by Fox at Fox.com Category:Lists * Fox